1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image data refreshing method and a displaying system using the same, and more particularly to an image data refreshing method which updates a frame by subdivided areas and a displaying system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in digital technology, a large variety of electronic apparatus which were originally connected via cable lines for data transmission are now connected through wireless network. As a result, the arrangement of the data generating end (such as a computer) and the data displaying end (such as a television, a projector, a digital Hi-Fi stereo) is made more flexible, and the transmission distance is prolonged. Furthermore, the cable line is omitted, and the mess of cable lines which affects the tidiness and esthetic arrangement of the environment is avoided.
Wireless projector is already available in the market now. The wireless projector is achieved by adding a wireless transmission module to a projector. After an image data is packaged by a computer, the packaged image data is transmitted to a wireless digital module through a wireless network protocol such as 802.11a/b/g to be converted and projected the image by the projector.
However, as the image data is transmitted through a network, a certain bandwidth is required. In a network environment where a large amount of information is needed to be transmitted, it is very likely that the delay in package transmission caused by the exhaustion of bandwidth will affect the updating speed of image data, thereby making frame response rate slow down.